


A King Arises

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, KING!GAVIN, M/M, Medieval, Ryvin, Smut, king AU, mad king gavin, mad!king, mad!king gavin, mature - Freeform, minecraft au, time period, time period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, the jester turned king, was highly underestimated. However, his ruthless behaviour and bloodlust took everyone by surprise. Then again, he learned from the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Arises

**Author's Note:**

> its past midnight on a school night and i should be asleep and WOW im tired

Gavin Free had become king.  
  
Some were proud, but many had been amused and laughed at the idea of a fool being their ruler. But still, they had said, anything was better than the mad king that had sent their kingdom into a spiral of fear and death previously.  
  
However, they had not known that the king and his most loyal jester were lovers, nor had they realized the king had been training his dearest fool. Gavin rising to power had not been by chance, but a carefully crafted plan.  
  
And the brutality that the once-fool enacted upon them surprised even Ryan.  
  
-  
  
"Kneel." Gavin ordered from where he sat upon his throne, his cold, hazel eyes focused on the young man that stood before him, dirty and in a state of dilapidation.  
  
The young beggar did as he was told as the king stood, taking slow, elegant strides towards him.  
  
"So, you wish for a pardon on your payments, hmm?" He asked, his voice a low drawl. The man nodded, gaze burning into the floor. "Are you willing to die for your family to keep their land?" The man chanced a glance at the king tat was smirking down at him before nodding once again.   
  
"Are you willing to kill?"  
  
The man tensed, fearful, and didn't respond. Gavin unsheathed his sword and rose it above his head threateningly, raising his voice. "I SAID, are you willing to KILL?" He emphasized and the man shook, letting out the smallest of whimpers before nodding.  
  
Gavin lowered his sword, satisfied, and nodded towards a guard with curly red locks and a freckle-smattered face. "Knight Mogar, bring him in." The guard bowed obediently before marching to a wooden door. He pulled it open by it's brass-ringed handle with minor difficulties to reveal a woman, frail and shivering, behind it.  
  
"Caleb, I would like you to meet Lindsay." Gavin spoke, his tone light with a hint of malice. "She is in desperate need of a pardon as well. As you can imagine, there is only room for one pardon." Caleb's eyes shot up to the king as realization dawned on him. The woman stepped forward, her fearful look turning to one of determination.  
  
"The person that receives this life-saving pardon is up for you two to decide." He held his sword at arms length before letting it fall to the ground, hitting with a loud clatter that echoed through the stone room. "Whoops." He stepped back, ascending to his throne, as the two beggars sprang into action.   
  
Caleb was closer to the sword and he quickly snatched it up, but Lindsay was much more resolute on her goal. His hands shook violently and she took advantage of the fact to disarm him, gripping the sword in her much steadier palms.  
  
"Please!" Caleb implored, his young face stained with tears. Lindsay hesitated, her hold on the sword faltering.  
  
"Your family is waiting, Lindsay." The king called to her and her doubt was swept away.  
  
"I am so sorry." She whispered, voice cracking; Caleb had barely any time to scream before the blade came down upon him and blood splattered upon the stone floor. The sword fell once more as the woman stood there, stunned, over the corpse.  
  
Gavin clapped once, grinning. "Very good, Lindsay. Your debt for this month has been pardoned. I will expect my payment in for the next lunar cycle, however. Michael, escort Lindsay back to her estate. Ray, inform the man's family that they have until midday to pack up their belongings and vacate the land lest they be killed for trespassing. Geoff, Jack, clean up the mess. The rest of you lot shall return to your duties!" He barked the orders as he stretched his limbs.  
  
"Except for you, fair Ryan." He added, smirking at the older knight.   
  
"Yes, my king." He bowed, following the young ruler through a set of iron doors and up a stone staircase.  
  
The stairs opened up to a bed chamber and Gavin motioned Ryan in before shutting the door behind them.  
  
"I have arranged a bath to be drawn up for me and I wish for you to wash me, if that is okay with you." Gavin offered, his tone much lighter now that the two men were in private. Ryan cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Dear King, surely you do not need my permission for such a request." Ryan's tone was slightly mocking and Gavin giggled at it.  
  
"Be careful, my loyal knight, or I shall have you charged of Lèse-majesté." Gavin quipped, wrapping his arms around the once-king and kissing his lips lightly.  
  
"Then who would bathe you?" Ryan rebutted and Gavin bit his tongue, choosing instead to merely roll his eyes and lead Ryan to a marble tub. The water inside was steaming slightly and let off the scent of lavender as they neared.  
  
"The servants were hard at work to prepare this bath. It is best we do not waste it." Gavin murmured as he began to undress, letting his garments of fine creeper fur pool around his feet as they fell. He stood there momentarily basking in Ryan's appreciative eyes raking over him before pulling his protector to him and peppering his strong jaw with feather kisses.  
  
"My king..." Ryan whispered as he went to grip the younger man's hips, only to have his broad hands swatted away. "It is a cruel thing, to tease me this way."  
  
"I am a cruel ruler, my dearest companion. Surely, you of all people would know that." Gavin's smooth accent jested as he turned away, swaying his hips purposefully as he stepped into the tub. "I suggest you begin washing me, lest my interest wanes to that consisting of simple tender affection."  
  
Ryan picked up a fresh cloth, wetting it before running it over Gavin's tanned shoulders. "Ah yes, but even that would be a treat for me." He replied lovingly and Gavin smiled. "You are very tense, my lord." He remarked, one hand moving to rub soothing circles into the small of Gavin's back as the other continued to work the cloth over his side.  
  
"Tis a hardening job, being king, especially over such insolent subjects. I understand how you could be annoyed with me at times now." He leaned into Ryan's touch as the older man massaged the soft cotton over his abdomen.  
  
"But you are always so kind to me. It is rather admirable." Ryan noted, smirking when his hand strayed lower and he could hear Gavin's breath hitch. He ran the fabric over the king's soft length, feeling it twitch under his fingertips.  
  
"I am a jester by nature, do not forget." Gavin's hips thrust forward involuntarily and Ryan chuckled as he moved on to washing the king's legs.  
  
"Do you wish to have your hair washed, my king?" He question, eyeing the golden basin that rested on the nearby table. Gavin shook his head, fingers lacing with Ryan's own.  
  
"I had a much more interesting plan in mind if you should indulge me and rid yourself of clothing." He simpered, eyes flicking to where a small bowl of lubrication jelly lay. Ryan bit his lower lip, nodding once before stripping down, blushing slightly at his king's praises.  
  
"You look weary." Gavin muttered, running the cloth over Ryan's back. The latter shrugged, his fingers tracing down the young king's sides.  
  
"Hardly tired." He contested. "Growing less tired with each moment." His deep voice became more sultry, hands straying lower as he coaxed his lover closer. He drew Gavin onto his lap, grinding their lengths together.  
  
Gavin threaded his fingers into sandy blond locks, dragging teeth across Ryan's neck. He bit in suddenly, enticing a low groan from the man below him, and sucked on the skin until it reddened. His tongue flicked over the bruising area in a soothing rhythm as his hips rocked back and forth, sending jolts of pleasure up through both of the men.  
  
"Gavin..." Ryan breathed as his hand clasped the king's. "Let me please you." He nuzzled the younger's neck and Gavin nodded, pressing a soft peck to Ryan's palm before turning and bending over the side, presenting himself.  
  
Ryan held back a curse as he grabbed the jelly, slathering a generous amount onto his hand. He pressed a finger to Gavin's taut hole, circling it gently as he persuaded the muscles to relax. Gavin hissed as the first digit was slid in, his lover easing his discomfort with firm kisses to his spine.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, his free hand giving Gavin's hardening length a smooth stroke. the ruler nodded, already panting slightly as Ryan pushed in another finger, scissoring his opening carefully. The third was much easier and he flicked his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew very well.   
  
He caressed the bump tenderly and Gavin gasped, nudging his ass backwards into the touch.  
  
"Ryan... Please..." Gavin mumbled and the older man retreated his fingers in favor of lubricating his erection.   
  
"Listen to the king beg." He cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he began to slide into Gavin, pausing to allow the young man time to adjust. "If only the commoners could hear their ruthless lord plead like a whore." He thrust forward gently and Gavin moaned.  
  
"Yes, but that is an honor reserved only for you, my love." Gavin grunted, driving his hips back and making Ryan whine aloud.  
  
"Tis this game we will play, then?" Ryan tittered, groping Gavin's dick. He swiped his thumb over the young man's slit, spreading the precum that had began to bead there down his length. Gavin bit back a whimper, gripping the edge of the tub with white knuckles as Ryan pushed into him, matching pace with his hand motions.   
  
"Fuck me, Ryan! Hump me like a slut!" Gavin growled as Ryan's tempo quickened, the water sloshing under them.   
  
"God, Gavin, you drive me rabid." Ryan groaned, pressing his chest against his lover to get closer, pushing in deeper with each thrust until they were both letting out breathy sighs.  
  
"I... I cannot..." Gavin gritted his teeth, struggling to speak as Ryan pounded into him, jolting his body forward slightly. "I am going to cum!" He spat out as the familiar heat coiled in his lower abdomen, sending his body into small convulsions as hot ribbons of white spurted from his twitching cock and into the water. His loud moans of Ryan's name and tightening muscles sent his lover over the edge, the older of the two's rhythm faltering as he came, filling his king.  
  
"Fuck, my lord." Ryan gasped as he pulled out, running the cloth over his quickly-shrinking cock.   
  
"You just did." Gavin teased and Ryan swatted his ass as he cleaned the mess with chilled water.  
  
Gavin yawned, stroking Ryan's chest lazily. "Come now, my fearless and most loyal knight, for the time to rest is upon us and I cannot think of another person in our kingdom I would rather lay with than the man just as mad as I."

**Author's Note:**

> welp
> 
>  
> 
> im hella excited for King Gavin amIright?
> 
> anywhoosers, feel free to leave a comment because i literally read them all and it makes me very, very happy!! <333


End file.
